


Away

by bandgrad2008



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgrad2008/pseuds/bandgrad2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they wanted to do was get away from everyone. At least, that's what Jade says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away

This is absolutely insane. Honestly, what the hell did I even do to get in this mess? I'll tell you exactly what I did. I did nothing. So why am I here, washing Trina's car? Oh, you'll love this. You know that one half-Latina chick? She goes by the name of Tori Vega. Yeah, well, we _were_ out in my car in the middle of the woods…what we were doing is none of your damn business…and the girl got my damn car stuck in a swamp. Can you believe that?

She's never driving my car again.

We were stranded out in the middle of nowhere for two hours because we didn't have phone signal, and for some stupid reason, that was on purpose. Why? We didn't want anyone bothering us because it was our three-year anniversary. Who would? Seriously, Trina, Vega's parents, Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie…They all interrupt Vega and me _all the time_. We just wanted some time away from them.

Granted, going to the middle of the woods near a swamp in the dead of night probably wasn't the best idea we ever had, but hey, it was fun until we were stranded.

Where was I? Oh, right. So we were stranded for two hours in the middle of nowhere at, like, three in the morning. The nearest signal was about fourteen miles away, and there was no way either one of us was going to walk that alone because, let's face it, I'm not just going to leave my car somewhere where a bear could attack it or something. Are you crazy?

How did we get home, you ask? Well, that part's not exactly easy to explain. You see, Vega decided we should go for a little walk. I really didn't want to leave my car there, but when you're dating a cute half-Latina girl you really don't have much of a choice, do you? Have _you_ ever tried to defy a pretty Latina girl? How'd that work out for you?

Anyway, we found the road. It sounds great, right? No, it isn't. We still didn't have signal. So we started walking along the highway home, when this dude in a pickup truck decides to pull over and ask if we need a ride. We've already walked about six miles before this guy comes along, and I can't take anymore walking. Vega's about ready to pass out from exhaustion. This guy doesn't really care about money; he just didn't want us to get picked up by the wrong people or killed or whatever.

You'd think he was a serial killer or something. Nope, he was a cop. More specifically, he was one of Vega's father's buddies. So we reached Vega's house at around five, but she didn't want to wake up her parents. We _were_ planning on sleeping in her car until her parents woke up, and then we'd pass it off as just getting in after spending the night at my house.

That's not what happened.

Being in a swamp, we were pretty disgusting. Even though I never sweat, and I swear I'll kill you if you tell anyone this, we were both drenched and covered in mud and dirt. Well, I went to pass Trina's car, and Vega gets all protective of her car because she doesn't want the interior ruined. I understand her concern, considering my car is in the middle of a fucking swamp because of her.

We were definitely not going to mess with her parents' cars. That would be a death sentence, and even I'm not stupid enough to sign my name.

The only other solution would be Trina's car. I don't even realize it until Vega points it out, but I've been leaning against her sister's car, and when I pull away from it, there's an imprint of dirt and sweat on the side of the car. It would definitely be noticeable, especially by Trina, who pays attention to every little bit of her car except to what's around it when she's driving.

I didn't care. Honestly, I don't even care that we got the car dirty. No, it's about what happened next that was the really fun part.

I don't care what anyone says, Vega is insanely beautiful, no matter what's caked on her. She could be the swamp monster and I could say the same thing. So she's just going to have to forgive me for pulling her against the car and kissing her, ultimately spreading the dirt along the white paint. Trina would have a fit, but it was whatever to me. The girl acted as though she should be queen of the world or something and everyone should bow to her.

I think someone should run her over with her own car. Don't you think?

Anyway, as you can probably guess, everyone in the world is still asleep at five. Unless they're weird, but no one cares about them. They probably have no lives anyway. So there was absolutely no reason that Tori and I should have stopped before the clothes started coming off and she used the spare key to Trina's car. Yeah, you guessed it. Trina's going to have to clean her seats too…

The sprinkler's came on at six. Vega and I pretty much took a shower on the front lawn, fully dressed, especially since no one in the world needs to see naked Tori, _my_ naked Tori. I don't care who the hell you are, Vega's mine, got it?

So we stayed outside until seven, when the sun came up, and lay out on the grass in the backyard so we could dry off. Caked in mud or soaking wet, her parents would have questioned us about our whereabouts last night, and I do _not_ want them to know that I took their "innocent" little girl into the middle of the woods a hundred miles away from here, just to have alone time. Do you think they'd be offended that we wanted to stay away from them?

Once we were dry, we headed inside the house and her parents greeted us and everything, and they didn't bother to ask us where we'd been or what we'd been doing. Trina, on the other hand, was furious when she went outside to leave for the mall with her "friends."

That brings us up to speed at what I'm currently doing. Tori's witch of a sister is making us scrub her car and the backseat. Vega suggested we flip a coin, and I ended up winning the toss, getting the easiest part, which is scrubbing the outside. Maybe I'll take her mind off being so angry at me for cheating later…

"Jade! Must you remind me of everything that happened last night?"

I smirked. "Sorry, Vega, just thought I'd make it a little more entertaining while we work." She shoots me a glare from the backseat of the car, and I spray her with the hose. She huffs and I laugh, dodging the rag she throws at me. "Come on, you know you love me."

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, Jade, I love you so much I'm going to kill you when we're done. You got Trina's seat wet!" she exclaims, frowning. It took her that long to notice…Did I mention my girlfriend's slow?

I frown with false concern. "Oh no, whatever shall we do!" I smirk and plug the hose, walking toward her. She raises a brow in confusion and I push her back in the seat, climbing in. Looking down at her, I grin and she laughs. Who cares if it's in the middle of the day and everyone passing by can see us? I kiss her and rest my forehead against hers. "I love you, Vega."

Before she can reply, there's a shriek from outside of the car. "Do you guys seriously have to do _that_ in my car?"


End file.
